Beauty of a Goddess
by MidnightLovexx
Summary: What would happen if Snow didn't let Lightning go after she saved his soul? Maybe a one shot, edited version. Happens in LR and some adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a one shot I am doing. It something a little more darker. This is unrelated to my other story. This is an edited version of the story. For the original, explicit version, go to my live journal. You'll find the link on my page.**

**I may turn it into more if I think it'll work or if enough people ask for it. **

**Some more SnowLight**

**Warning: There will be sex. **

**Enjoy. **

I came back to save souls for a full 13 days. It's no a lot of time but I stand in front of one of those souls worth saving, Snow. Although, this encounter we are having is taking a different path. He walking in circles around me, like as if I was prey and he was about to hunt me. I've saved his soul by now, turned him back into a human. He was no longer a l'cie, but there was something missing. I could see it in his eyes, it must have been Serah.

"What do you want Snow?" I asked, listening to his footsteps trail and stop behind me. I can feel his rhythmic breathing patterns on my back.

"You may want her back, everyone wants her back. I don't think I'm ready to have her back yet." He said.

"What are you talking about? Why would you say that?" I asked, I tried to turn around and punch the lights out of Snow for doing so. Snow prevented me from actually turning around, let alone move.

"Disarm yourself." He ordered. I could feel his strong hands on my hips, his fingers moving some sort of motion, It was making me shiver in a good way.

"You don't get to order me around." I stated, tightening my grip on my sword.

"Last time I checked Light, I was the patron and you are in my house. Unless you want to make this super uncomfortable, I suggest you disarm yourself." He said, one hand travelling up and cupping itself around my neck gently.

I do as he asked, I throw the sword to the ground and the shield as well. I heard him smile as he began working with my gloves. I watched the guards pick up my weapon and my defense. This wasn't going too well, especially with how things were going.

"You know, I'm glad you did what you did. Saving me and all, now that my worries are gone, I I go about fulfilling my desires. I need you to follow me." He said, leaving from my rear to grab my hand. My eyes were set on the things that protected me as they drifted apart from me with each step. "You'll get this after we are done.

"Snow I don't have the time to do this." I said, but he didn't listen. He gently guided me to another room and out of the main ballroom

Half way there we stopped, he smiled and took out a piece of silk from his pocket. He tried to place it over my eyes at first but I retracted. My arms going up into a defensive position. He gave me that look he gives when he's irritated. Scowling, his lip twitching in the left. I rolled my eyes and gave in to his ways, letting him wrap the silk around my eyes. He kissed my cheek before grabbing my hand and continuing onward. His lips didn't feel like sand paper like I thought they would. They were soft, but a little on the dry side.

It was another five minutes before I heard a door open and close it again. I heard the door lock before he walked back up to me. His fingers grabbing a piece of my hair. He came even closer, this time feeling his bare hands on my arms. Assuming the position of his palms, he was behind me.

"You want me to stay by Serah's side? I maybe the only thing that she may come back to is me. I may love her, but it's not the same anymore." He said, his lips now on my armour that covered my shoulder.

"What do you want with me then?" I asked, before feeling his fingers go into my mouth.

"Don't speak, unless you're begging me for more." He ordered once more.

I felt a gentle push onto something soft, I realized it was a bed. Face down on his bed, what did he really want from me? Sex? Companionship? I felt him crawl over top of me as I stayed still. He slipped the silk off my eyes, revealing where I was. It was nothing like the room I saw before. It was fit for a king. He gently rolled me over, my eyes looking into his. He then grabbed my and pulled me for a hug.

"I need you." He said, his hands cupping my one should and my back. I hugged him back, thinking he just needed that. "I'm sorry for being all forceful on you back there, I needed to prove a point that I won't let someone use me like a toy. They'll think I'm going soft."

"So, you're going to use me instead?" I asked.

"No, I need you to relieve the pain. I need to prove something to myself and I need you to help me." He insisted, he leaned in closer, his lips giving my ear tiny pecks. "You are the only one who can."

"Snow, this isn't the way to go about things." I said, trying to reason with him.

"No, you don't get it. I should have kissed you when I first saw you. At the party, when you had the sword to my throat. I was going to but Lumina got in the way of that. For 500 years I knew I missing something. I thought it was Serah but when I saw you I knew it wasn't her. Lightning, I've developed feelings for you when were l'cie together." He said, coming in closer and kissing my jaw. He did it gently though, not rough like I thought he would.

"You're confused. I look like her, when you see her-" I got cut off by his lips.

Snow kissed me with such passion and depth, I could only kiss him back. His hands travelling down my bare sides. He moved down my jaw, and stopped at my neck. He searched around my body, looking for something to release me from my armour. He ended up getting up and off of me, walking away from the bed. I sat up, trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Wear this." He said, bringing out a beautiful dress from his closet. It was dark navy blue, mermaid cut and strapless. There was a letting gem in the middle of it. It was truly a beautiful dress. I didn't think it would look good on me, I was fit but that was meant for a super model.

"Where did that come from?" I asked. He put it out in front of me, finding the buttons to my armour, undoing each button one by one.

"I'll stay by Serah's side, only if you give yourself to me tonight." He said, slowly slipping it off my shoulders. "I want you to wear the dress for me, and show me how beautiful you really are."

I looked at him and gave him the dress. "I can't do that, Snow I-"

"I know." He said, his hands moving down off my neck and onto my body. "I promise I'll be gentle and you'll never forget it."

I nod and head over the dressing shades and put on the dress. It kind of felt like black mail but there was a time I gathered a crush on Snow but masked it with sarcasm and punches. Maybe it was something I needed to prove to myself too, that it was just a fling during a mission, a phase they would call it. I'm pretty sure Snow was watching me undress. At least my silhouette undressing. Once I got the dress on I stepped out, looking at the man in front of me as he cupped my cheek.

"So, in order for you to stay with Serah, you want me to fuck you?" I asked, he pulled me in closer to him, his touch was gentle, different from before.

"No, I want you to make love to me. There's a big difference." He said, sitting on the bed and bringing me in on top.

I began to get the butterflies in my stomach again, shacking a little as he lured me in and kissed me. He brought the both us parallel to the the bed with me still on top of him. I could feel his hands travel down my back, exposing it to the air outside of the dress. I went through all this trouble to get the dress on, just for him to strip it off in five seconds. I shivered a little bit and he pulled out of the kiss, his lips still touching mine.

"Did you get cold?" He asked against my lips, flipping me over so I was underneath him.

His heat radiated off of him as he kissed me again, his hands slowly slipping my dress of to reveal my vulnerable side to him. Unprotected and nearly naked. I feel his lips going down my body, my neck slowly down towards other parts of my body where no one has ever gone before. He explored me, like I was uncharted territory for the taking. He was ready to claim that territory and make me his own.

"God Light, why are you so beautiful?" He asked. His hands travelling to more places.

I couldn't speak, what he was doing to body rendered me speechless. For once it didn't feel all that bad to be speechless. My words were replaced with my heavy breathing and some random sounds as his hands or lips touched parts of my body.

Rhythmic moans came from my mouth as I tried to steady my breathing, but nothing was working. I felt him stop and come up, his lips explored me more I moaned even louder, feeling pleasure building up and not trying to hide it anymore. His relentless assault of making me feel this way had no end in sight. It made me forget about everything, me being the Savior, angle of death, Serah still being out there.

He straddles me as he talks off his shirt, unveiling the perfectly scrupled out chest. There were scars from old injuries. I sat up, my fingers tracing over each one. I felt myself kiss each and every scar, all of them having different stories to how he got them. There were very few that happened without me being there, or me being the cause of them.

"I'm sorry." I said, blankly. It seems like I still couldn't feel empathy towards my actions.

"How else was I supposed to remember you? You don't have a single scar on your body, making you flawless. It's like you're a goddess." He said, leaning in and kissing my lips, bringing me down onto the bed once more.

He moved himself away, stripping the last bit of clothing away from his body and discarding it. He came back down to kiss me softly, his hands on my hips as he looked into my eyes.

"Claire, are you ready?" He asked, his hands slowly opening up my legs.

"You called me Claire." I said, with legitimate surprise.

"A little birdie told me your real name. I thought it would be more appropriate to call you Claire in stead of Lightning." He said, before kissing my neck. "It's going to hurt, there is nothing I can do about that. So Claire, are you ready?" He asked once more.

"Yes." I said.

One little action changed it all. His body became one with one. It hurt, a lot but the pain soon became bearable. He was right, this was a night I would remember.

It was a couple hours later, two hours I go to the arch and have to face Hope and God for everything that happened tonight. I woke up in Snow's arms, naked. He was naked as well, holding me tight. I stealthy got up, looking at his beautiful body as he slept there like a baby. I put my armour back on, placing the dress in my bag to remember everything that happened. He may have proven himself right, but I proved myself wrong. I still had feelings for Snow. I walked to his sleeping body and bent down to kiss his lips gently. He tossed and turned, making me head straight for the window.

"Mmm, five more minutes Light." He said in his sleep before rolling over to face me.

"This is goodbye Snow." I said, placing my necklace from the guardian corps on the night table. I walked out of the room to retrieve my weapons. I found the nearest window and leaped out to the street below. I ran and caught a train to Luxerion, before Snow could get me. I could feel tears building up in my eyes, I was slowly becoming human again. It was a bitter sweet feeling. I was able to feel emotions again but having them wouldn't bring Serah back. Once I got to the Station of Yusnaan, I teleported back to the Arch. This would most likely be the last time I will see Snow ever again.

***Snow's POV***

I woke up slowly, having a dream that Lightning up and left me in the middle of the night. Kissing me as if I was sleeping beauty. No one ever left the Patron unless they were asked to by the Patron himself. I rolled over to Lightning's side but all I felt were cold sheets. I bolted up from the bed.

"Light, this isn't funny." I said, realizing her armour was gone.

I grabbed some pants before rushing out of the room. I went to the armory to find that her weapons were gone. The guards looked frantically for them. This was one of the most secure armories left and Lightning broke in to take what rightfully belonged to her.

I came back to the room, looking around again. The dress was even gone, although I was meaning to give it to her. Light from something metal caught my eye. I walked over to night table and picked up the necklace. No, this couldn't be, not again. It was Lightning's necklace, the one from the guardian corps. I already lost one love, I couldn't lose another. I got myself fully dressed and organized a search party. I looked at the clock, knowing that at 6am she would be teleported back from where she came from.

Every fibre of my being wished she would teleport back but it's been a few hours later. There was no sign of Lightning. I sat in the throne room as everyone filed in, saying that they had bad luck. Someone said they saw her teleport at the station and never came back. Just a few more days before the world really ends. I sit here, waiting for her return. As a day went by, I gave up, reverting back to my old habits, partying and watching girls swing on poles. My head bowed a little bit.

"Lightning, please come back... I love you."

***Lightning's POV***

On my way to the arch, I was stopped by Bhunivelze himself. He waited for me, I could feel the attempt of disappointment in the air. He wasn't one for feeling but he's certainly trying hard. The room filled with light, but it felt dark and nothing that was divine.

_I thought I could trust you, keeping your heart out of humans lives. You were doing a good my dear, before this Snow character came along._

His voice was deeper than ever. He came out of the shadows and into a human form. This form was both graceful and beautiful. It was a face that could and did belong to a god. He moved in closer, his hands touching my shoulders from behind me. It was like dejavu all over again.

_What prompted you to have sex with him? Was it forced, did you really love him? Was it an act to get revenge on me?_

"None of the above. I just did a favour for a friend." I lied. I did love Snow but the feeling was slowly going away. I was becoming divine again.

_I don't believe you, but I'm willing to give you a second chance. It'll come at price. Continue your work down in the world of living, and your sister will come back alive, but you won't meet her. Instead you are to be the goddess I need to make sure the cycle of life is resorted. You will also never see or speak to Snow again._

I chuckled a little. "Sounds like you're jealous." I said. "it's not going to happen. I will kill you if I have to."

_Here's the thing, it's you or her. At least with you being here, I can have some company and maybe some fun of my own. This will also guarantee that I will make you a new world with all your friends in it. I would make sure there was a copy of you in the world too. So no one would suspect. Or you know it be Serah's job, how would Snow feel? I could be doing things to her that I really want to do with you right now. I could make the new world and forget Vanielle, Hope, Fang, Noel, Mog, and Snow, leaving you to fend for yourself. So, will it be you or Serah that's my goddess of death?_

"Take me instead." I said.

The end.

I hoped you all liked it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there again. **

**So I've decided upon myself to make a second chapter for this. Thinking it was a little too cliff hangerish not to continue. **

**This is a little more darker than the first one. **

**What will happen? **

_Lightning's POV_

Valhalla, the one place I hoped I didn't have to go back to. It looked different though, more heavenly and beautiful. This place was now the way I would have imagined it as a child. It didn't matter though, I didn't want to be here at all. It was the only way to insure the safe arrival of my friends, and him.

I saved the world, my friends and was able to guide every soul to the new world. Both dead and alive, it was my last act to deify the great Bhunivelze before I was replaced. Here I was, standing on a balcony over looking the souls that come in and out. Wearing a dress, made of white feathers that cascaded down as a train behind me. I felt like I was in a wedding dress. Maybe Snow was right, I was like a goddess. The living world not knowing a thing about there being a fake Claire Farron. Would my life have been any similar to her life?

_Something with so much beauty, grace and pride here standing in what could be heaven next to me. The gods did bless me with such an exotic gift. Oh wait a minute, I am a god. _

I could feel the slimy hands reaching for my shoulders. I flinched away from him and rested my hands on the railings.

"Keep your hands off of me. You have no right to touch me, especially as if you were him." I spat back. I felt his finger nails on my throat and slowly crawl down. His long tongue licking my ear as if I was some animal he was ready to eat.

_He won't come looking for you. He thinks you're alive and may I remind you, it's only you who remembers what happened that night. Other than me, but I'm will to out it behind us. As far as he was concerned, he let you leave his palace after you were done saving him. You can't keep avoiding me forever. Trust me, forever is a long time. It's already been almost a year. _

Before I could let out some air he was gone, leaving me alone. I shivered as I watched everything around me dance. I really wanted to break down, but my divine self wouldn't let me.

_SNOW'S POV_

The first world ended and the second one started. Things were almost back to normal, I was with Serah. Hope and Vanielle were also getting married. Fang and Sazh were raising Daji together. There was no word on if they were a couple or not, but both of them opened an airship shop we all hang out at. Noel and Yuel didn't really make it, they tried their hardest but nothing worked. Even me and Serah weren't working. She accused me of hiding things while I question her with going off to see Noel.

It wasn't like my mind was totally on Serah either. Some said it was just a rough patch, it was a rough patch that's been going on for months now. Part of me thought that it wasn't really a rough patch, instead it was the ending of a relationship. My mind for some reason kept going back to Lightning. Something, however, seemed a little bit off with Lightning, it was like something was missing.

It seems like since I got here, parts of my memories have been a little off. I can only remember some bits, but not everything. When Lightning was talking about what was happening that night, I wasn't pleased when she said I had to bring Serah back. When I did come back, I was more than happy to do and let her leave. Every time I sleep and I see her and I. I can't make out what we are doing in any of my dreams. Every little action that happened in my dreams were real, as if it was happening. I wake up in the middle of the night, breathing heavily, but at the same time not waking Serah up. I didn't want to disturb her with what I am thinking about. It's her sister I'm having these weird dreams about.

Most of her's and mine mornings were silent, barely talked and if we did it was ask if one of us could pass something to another. Things just seemed so different, I couldn't pin point why though. Then she said, "I can't do this anymore." It was something that was on my mind all day, which is why I went to the crazy lady's shop and grabbed some sort of potion. Something that will make me remember. If I can drink this, and get some sort of understanding, maybe just maybe me and Serah can work through this.

At work, I was fixing one of the bikes that were in the shop. It had an oil leak, one that could cause the bike to explode in mid flight. I was putting together the finishing touches before I felt a kick to the leg. I came up from underneath to see Sazh and Fang looking at me as if I did something wrong. I smiled my cocky smile and went back under to finish what I was doing before I felt another kick. I came out again, looking a little annoyed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I think you should come with us. We need to have a talk." Fang said.

I got up and followed both her and Sazh into the office. Fang shut the door and sealed it tight. She darted a look at me before closes the blinds.

"Look we know you and Serah aren't getting along too well but this has gone too far." Sazh said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said.

"Oh really, so the lady that claims she can bring people back, memories back. Everything you could want and she's here looking for you. She says she has some potion for you. Snow are you turning to illegal substances?" Fang asked harshly.

"No, I just wanted clarity on my dreams lately. Most of them are – well all of them are about Lightning. Something that happened in the other world. I can't seem to remember something like that happen. I just want to know if it's a memory or just a fucked up dream I'm having." I confessed.

The two looked at me, I could hear both of sigh all of them different sighs as well.

"Look, if it's something you need to do, then do it. Just remember it could be a really fucked up dream and nothing more. If it is a memory, I don't want to know what you could have done to piss someone off so much to have that piece of your life taken from you. Have you even thought that you may not to remember it, which is why you can't." Sazh said.

"Take the risk if you must, but if Serah comes asking, we won't hide anything from her. Ok maybe the part about Lightning. Other than that we will tell her about the lady. If you want to do it, you should do it now. The bottle is in the bag on the desk." Fang said, before the other couple walked out of the room.

I sat there for five minutes staring at the bag. They made a solid point, maybe I wasn't suppose to remember what happened. Maybe I was supposed to forget for my own good. Then what about Lightning's own good and well being? Has she been having dreams like that. Every time I try to talk to her she keeps shunning me out. It's like I don't exist, and we never connected during the mission. Even the things she has said didn't add up. Sure the new adjustment has changed us but it shouldn't have been that bad either.

I decide to take the risk, drink the liquid in the flask. Once I did, I felt shaking in the ground and everything going blurry. The ground from underneath me opened and I fell into a void, screaming as I fell. When I entered into the darkness, it was very frightening until I hit myself hard on the ground. It felt like marble floors. There was light, lots of light everywhere. I didn't know where I was but all I saw was white. I started walking, only to see a lot more white. I walked until I couldn't walk anymore and I feel from hitting the ground hard.

_Later on._

I woke up in a cloud like bed with someone staring at me. I blinked my eyes a little more to gain some clarity. I looked up into a child's face, one I knew all too well. Lumina, who was in all white surprisingly. I've only ever seen her in black and it seemed like that was something she really liked to wear.

I sat up, looking up up at the heavenly gates that stood in front of us. They must have been made of gold, or sliver. I tried to touch the bar but it sent a pulse of electricity though my body. I backed away before hearing laughter come from the child.

"The gate is designed to keep people like you out." She said, walking around me. "But I could help you get in if that's what you want?"

"Why would you help me?" I asked, looking around for something to smash through the gate.

"Maybe because you came to see her, after almost a year. Oh right, someone made a pretty fake of her so he can keep his hands on her. Right, and in case someone went looking for her he took away certain memories that happened that night." She said, with that smile of her's.

"I swear you are a demon." I said grabbing some metal and start hitting the gate. Gaining another pulse of electricity every time.

"I was a vestige to help Claire save herself, but she made a deal with a god instead. So I keep her company now, sometimes it's wanted and other times it's not." She said, shattering the metal in my hands. "I was to help the real Claire Farron, not some fake they placed in world of the living. There's a lot of things you shared on that night. I'm still needing to do my job, but she can't save herself, she needs help. Knowing that, do you still want to go see her?"

I had to think hard about it. How could I trust Lumina, after everything she did? She may have brought a valid point, but how do I know she's not setting me up. She opened the gates and disappeared with the laugh of her's. I looked around before stepping into the gates. The fog moved to reveal stairs in front of me. I climbed those for what felt like an hour. Once I got up there the clouds dissipated more to show a beautiful world. Full of old buildings, glowing ribbons that dances around the buildings. There were Moogles everywhere, some cleaning, some watering plants. It was like I stepped into another world.

Then there was the gem of it all, a women, with pale skin, rose pink hair and in a white dress standing with her back towards me a few dozen feet away from me. The weird feelings I got when I was with her came storming in. Pictures flashing of what happened, still all a blur but she didn't just leave me that night. She freed me and my soul from the sorrow I felt. She freed me and I gave her a piece of humanity back. She was the only one who could.

I when to go to walk over to her, I touch a Moogle by accident. I don't know how he knew, but he started crazy and flying around before he set off an alarm.

"It's a mortal Kupo!" It said and others went nuts, going after me.

"After him Kupo!" Another one charged. The women turned around to witness the countless Moogles trying to pin me to the ground. Must have been a funny sight, watching tiny cute things pin down a big guy like me. It still hurt, not only my pride but physically. I tried to fight them off but there were so many. I could hear the steps of heels coming closer to me.

"Stop." A feminine voice ordered. The Moogles stopped their assault and got up and off of me. I opened my eyes and right there, in a beautiful dress made of feathers stood Lightning, the real Lightning. I tried to get up and moogles just pinned me to the ground.

"You mustn't touch the goddess, kupo."

"What are you doing here Snow?" She asked, her arms crossing.

"I could ask the same thing for you. What did he do to get you in a dress like that?" I asked.

I see her face tense up, like she wanted to say something. Instead she put on the annoyed look she normally did. "That's none of your concern. How did you get here?" She asked, shooing the moogles away and freeing me. I stood up on my own two feet and walked up to her.

"After the night we had, you decide to ditch me and become a goddess? Had to find out what you were up too." I asked. She turned away from me and walked a step away from me.

"How do you remember that night? Bhunivelze took away your memories of that night." She said. So I was right, my memories were taken from me.

"A little birdy told me that one of you were fake and another one was real. When I saw you, things came back to me slowly of course I knew something was missing this whole time. Now I know for sure and that was the real you. You are my real Lightning, why are you here and not in the real world?" I asked, grabbing her shoulders lightly kissing them lightly. I could feel a small moan come out of her lips.

"It was the only way to insure you and the others made the trip. I would never forgive myself if you didn't make it and I did. It was his plan all along, to make me his goddess of death. After that night, he black mailed me by using Serah. _It's either you or her._" She said, trying to shake me off.

I turned her around and kissed her softly, remembering how it felt the first time. It never changed, her lips were just as soft as they were that night. Instantly everything came back, all the memories that night. Every kiss, touch and moan we made. This was why me and Serah weren't working out. I was in love with her sister. I pulled away, looking at her surprised expression on her face. She placed her hands on my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"You should probably go before he comes." She said, her touch leaving me. "It'll give him more reason for me to play the 'dutiful wife.'"

"Are you married to him now? Lightning, I can free you." I said grabbing her arm. "Please, let me save you."

It looked like she wanted to say something. Her mouth was moving but she broke away and backed away quickly. I reached my hand out towards her.

"You can't save me Snow. And no, I'm not but he seems to thinks so." She shacked her head and ran away.

I felt something grab me and my eyes shot open in the real world. I got up from the ground and opened the door. There stood Fang, Sazh, Serah and Lightning, fake Lightning.

"Well that took not even a minute. I wanted you to sleep." Sazh said but I ignored him. I rushed up to her and grabbed her collar raising her up onto the ground.

"You fake mother fucker. What is Bhunivelze's real agenda?" I snarled.

_Lightning's POV_

Silk sheets covered my bare body as I faced away from the world, looking at the clock tower in the middle of Valhalla. I felt his arms wrap around my body and pulling me in closer. His hands working parts of my body. I felt his breath on my ear as he whispered more things he would do with me.

_You know, I was hoping to take your purity away, but that boy took it before I could. You're so beautiful, I'm glad you stayed here and not your sister. You are so much more beautiful than her. Mmmm, I think I'm still hungry for you. _

"No, please stop." I begged only to get my hair pulled and get pinned down by the god.

_I can take those memories away from him again, or I can take them from you. I don't think that's what you want. So you'll obey me. Tomorrow you'll sit on the steps under my throne, or maybe my lounger, both of which you'd be attending to every one of my needs. Although I like the steps idea, make it so you're not my equal. Maybe if you behaved you would be. _

"This is blackmail." I muttered.

_Hopefully tomorrow night I don't have to black mail you into sleeping with me._

I ignored him and said nothing. It didn't stop him from kissing me once more before he left the bed. I could hear him leave the room and close the doors. I sat up completely on the bed and bowed my head into the palms of hand. I just let the tears fall from my face onto my hand. First time I cried in years. I felt small arms grab my head and pull me in.

**This was chapter two. Very dark at the end. So will Snow free Light from her prison? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there. **

**There is something I want to clear up. **

**One of my reviews, basically calling her a bitch in a really bad way. Since this was made anonymously, I couldn't address them privately. Anyways, yes Lightning is bitch in a good way. She doesn't take shit like that from anyone, but given the current situation she is in, she's going to give the god what he wants. What basically happened who be a crime in Canada(where I am from), thus making he a victim and not a bitch. Next time, before saying something like that, please read between the lines. **

"_He has no agenda, you've just gone crazy. Maybe it's the drugs you're on."_

Two weeks later, fake Lightning's words still sang their song in my head. As far they were concerned I went crazy. I tried explaining everything but nothing worked, only ones who seemed to believe me were Hope and Vanille. Even then they weren't reliable, especially with their announcement of a baby on the way. The kid was going to start a family before I could.

I worked on the last bike before turning the lights down. Ever since the blow out, Sazh was kind enough to give me the apartment until I could get back on my feet. Feet that I was always on but no one understood that. I walked up the stairs to the tiny apartment. I jumped on the couch that was in there and found myself drifting asleep.

...

It was around four in the morning when I woke up to Lumina sitting there, her eyes just watching me. I jump in and sit right up as she laughs. She gets up and starts walking around like she would normally. I rubbed my eyes and watched her pace about five times before she stopped in front of me.

"You didn't want to see the god whisperer or something?" She asked.

"They all think I'm on drugs because of that lady." I said getting up.

"Well, you did sound like a crazy person. I bet Lightning is sitting up there, playing some sort of beautiful song with a snobbish god and thinking 'why hasn't he come and seen me?' Well for you love birds I got something that may come useful." She said, pacing around one more lap.

"Nothing you've had has ever been useful." I muttered. I got up and put a jacket on.

"I've seen what he has done to her. I still have tear stains from her about two weeks ago. The only reason why he can't just wipe away her memory is because she's Lightning. She's a fighter from day one and you out of all people should know that. If you knew what was going on you would have found yourself a new god and gained power from him. But why use another god when there's a goddess of death, that has the power of a god?" I heard her say.

She made a bag appear in her hand. She tossed it around a little bit before throwing it to me. I opened the bag up to see feathers inside. I take one out to realize that it was the feathers she was wearing on her dress. I looked at Lumina who looked like she was about to cry herself. I grabbed her and hugged her as she just sat there balling her eyes out. I had to remember, Lumina was just a kid. After a good 20 minutes she stopped and he let go.

"The feathers can call Lightning here anytime. The time she can stay varies in the length of the time of the fire burning. If you have a small fire and it's out in five minutes, she will only be here for five minutes. If you have a fire that burns forever she'll be here forever. I'm pretty sure Bhunni up there will notice that she's gone and will yank her back her. How to get Lightning's power is a mystery to me, but you may have a way. Until next time." She said before disappearing.

I stared at the bag full of feather and took one out. I looked at the fire place and built the logs up high, for at least 2 hours with her. That's all I wanted.

_Lightning's POV_

I didn't think gods could feel pain up until know, I've strung the same god damn song for what has felt days on the hard. If I was human, my fingers would be bleeding all over this harp. What's worse is the wardrobe Bhunivelze has given me. It was all dresses, and a lot of them were beautiful but all of them were white. I didn't know if he was trying for a angelic theme with his prized processions or he was trying to hint at something else.

I watched him get up and walk over to me. His touch nearly made me stop playing the song he wanted me to play. I tried to play some more but he kept distracting me. I ended up spinning myself around and punching him in the face. He fell to the ground, everything stopped as I looked down on him for once. He rose up and grabbed my cheek forcefully, his eyes full of rage. I could feel his nails digging in, it hurt a little but my cheek wasn't screaming like my fingers were.

_How dare you hit your god like that. I will find a way to punish you. _

He vanished after that. All the living creatures went back to work, I walked over to the balcony and over looked Valhalla. I was taking in the view before I felt myself being transported away. It wasn't slow like all other times I've been teleported in and out of Valhalla, the Ark and other places. This fast, and instant. Once I got to the destination, I fell hard onto the wooden floor beneath me.

I slowly staggered up, my knees aching from the fall. I looked up to see someone lighting a fire, when he turned around all I could is smile. It was Snow, he brought me to the world of the living. He smiled back and grabbed me, hugging me tightly. I hug him back as he pulls away, his hand on my jaw.

"Lightning, it's you. It's really you." He said before planting his lips on mine, kissing me deeply. I kissed him back with just as much passion as he showed me. He pulled himself away and smiled.

"It is you." He said.

"Yes, it is." I said with a small smile.

He held me there for a while, at least an hour, our foreheads together. He placed his hands around my waist, my hands cupping the back of his neck. It was like we were dancing to our own little rhythm. No music, just a silent dance party for two. We talked about everything and nothing. Told him some of stuff I had to do, basically I was a living doll.

"How did you get me down here?" I asked. He smiled and motioned to the fire.

"Lumina said light a fire and stick a feather in it. You'll stay for how ever long that fire burns. She also told me to be aware the God has the power to bring you back." He said before spinning me, my back against his chest.

"Serah told me you liked to dance." He said, I smiled when he said that.

"Snow, don't you work in an hour?" I asked, he looked at the time and sighed. His touch leaving me.

"Come down with me. I know the other Lightning will be down there." He said, grabbing my hand.

"Snow, I can't. It'll confuse everyone." I said, looking down.

Oh, how I would love to see everyone again. I wondered how they all were doing. I bit my lip and let go of Snow, walking towards the fire. So this is what gave me this little bit of freedom with Snow. He wrapped himself around me once more. Swaying with my once more.

"At least come and see Sazh and Fang. They've done everything for me thus far, given me a place to stay, a job for money, and other fun things." He suggested, taking my hand and bringing me to the door.

"Wait, maybe not like this. They will think-"

"Let them think what they want." Snow said before bringing me back down stairs.

In the shop was Sazh and Fang fixing some things up. I smiled like a child, it was good to see my friends again. Sazh brought Fang in for a prolonged kiss. My eyes widened, I didn't think those two would ever get together like that. Snow smiled and stepped out into the shop.

"So it's finally known, you guys are a couple." He said with a big smile.

"Ah, really way to ruin the moment." Sazh said, Fang laughed.

"What brings you here at this hour?" Fang asked.

"Well, I know you guys are here prior to the shop opening, but there's someone you should probably be reunited with." Snow said, he grabbed my hand and with a gentle force brought me out to face Sazh and Fang.

Sazh's expression soften and he looked like he was about to break down. Fang on the other hand looked very pissed. She charged at me and before I knew it she punched me square into the jaw. I fell back a little bit, losing my footing in my heels. Both Sazh and Snow looked at Fang with complete confusion.

"Think you're going to get away with leaving us with a fake? I don't think so." Fang said with a little laugh.

I smirked and looked at the women. "Is that it?" I asked.

"You sure better hope so." She said before hugging me. Sazh also came in with a hug, lifting me and Fang up in the air.

"Wait, you guys believed me?" Snow asked.

"There's something we need to explain to the both of you." Fang said.

Sazh put us down and walked over to Snow, placing his hand on his shoulder. He motioned for everyone to sit down in the office. Snow and Fang sat on one sofa, me and Sazh on the other. Across from our lovers.

"I never doubted you, but had to play the part. Talked to Hope and Vanille for you. Hope said something did in fact change with Lightning after her visit with you, and also after saving the world. Although we think we are godless there's evidence that suggests that we aren't godless. He also took fake Lightning's DNA and found it didn't match Serah's. There should be some sort of match, at least close to. It only made sense that we had a goddess of death. I don't think I can call you solider girl anymore. We also had Vanille make up something to keep you immune to the attacks Bhunivelze will probably make you suffer on. We put that with your coffee, which Lightning can't have." Sazh said. "Although I must ask, what did Buusivelze do to get you into a dress?" He looked at me next

"Why?" Snow asked, looking at all three of us.

"It'll turn me back to a human, and if Bhunivelze notices that he can turn me divine again, but this time wiping all my memories away from me. I'll be nothing more than a slave to a god." I said "It's all I have, I don't feel like giving him the satisfaction of walking around naked."

"And this is why we don't sleep with other god's crushes." Fang said jokingly.

"Well, we've only done it once." Snow said, I turned completely red.

"Oh, well then you've got the day off with this lovely one and I don't want you down here until you're happy, in a sexual way." Fang said.

"Wait a minute, we can't just give him the day off like that. Not without something in return." Sazh said getting up.

"He'll watch Dajh so you and Fang can go on a date." I suggested.

Fang and Sazh looked at each other.

"Well, She's got a point. We haven't been on a proper date yet, although we've been like this for almost a year." Fang said.

Sazh nodded in agreement.

"You kids go have fun. Stay out of trouble and try to not to be too loud." Sazh said before the two left the office.

Snow and I followed behind, and went back upstairs. He opened the door the door for me and let me in first. He closed the door behind him, as I turned around he kissed me. It was mutual, he picked me up and pinned me to the wall, his lips moving down my jaw, to my neck. His hands working my dress so it'll slide right off. His lips teasing me in ever way.

"S-Snow, the bed?" I asked.

I felt his smile on my collar bone. He put me down and opened the door to the bedroom, from where he lived when I saw him in before the ended to now was quite the different. It was smaller, not as extravagant as the last one. It was simple, that's all it needed to be. There were a lot of candles let everyone, on every surface that wouldn't be an immediate danger.

He walked in and sat on the bed, motioning me to come over. It was like the night was replaying once more. I came over and sat on his lap, kissing him hard yet tenderly. To his surprise I moved down onto his neck, giving him the same assault he gave me. I continued, down his chest, unbuttoning every button on the way down. Until I find myself on my knees. I reached for the belt before I felt his hand on my jaw.

"Light, I don't want you to do something you don't want to do. Just because he demands it doesn't mean I don't." He said.

"Difference is I want to, for you." I said. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

After I was finished I climbed back up on top of him. He turned it around so I was on the bottom. His kissed me once more, his hands removing ever piece of fabric off my body. He sat up to look again and smiled.

"Every time, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said, kissing my neck.

"You ever said Serah while you two were?"

"No, we never did. I started to see her as a sister." He said.

I smiled and kissed him again. Our hands interlocked as he steadied himself. More rhythmic came out of the both us once more. My hands clawing his back as his hands has my shoulders. He kissed my neck, sending more tingles up and down my spine in the best way possible.

After we were done we laid in bed, I'm on my side cuddling with him. He arm wrapped around me as we laid there, warm and comfortable. I felt like nothing could tear us away. Until the dreadful thought of Bhunivelze came seeping through. I try to get up but Snow kept me down by his side.

"Snow, I think it's time for me to go." I said, sitting up.

"Mmm, no, I don't think so." He said, sitting up and wrapping his arms around me. He pulled me into his chest and back lying down in the bed, my hand in his as he played with it. I giggled a little as he placed his chin on my shoulder.

"I promise, I'll find a way for you to be free, if not I'll make myself a god and steal you away." Snow said, kissing my neck.

"Snow, I can't allow to make a promise that is impossible to keep." I got back up to put my dress one once again.

Snow grabbed my shoulders once more is kissed them with tiny tender kisses that sent chills down my spine. They were good chills, all the ones that wanted to keep me plastered to his side like an accessory.

"We live to make the impossible possible. When our prays turn into promises, nothing will stand in our way." He said, quoting me and Fang both at the same time.

"Well I hope you aren't praying to God to make me free." I laughed a little. I felt him put something in my hand. I clenched it into a fist, I didn't know what it was, but it was very important to me from this point forward.

"I'll pray to you for that." He said kissing the side of my head. I slowly vanished from his arms back to Valhalla.

**Well that's it for now. I love the quoting from previous games in here. So what do you think Snow gave her? It should be easy to figure out if you paid attention to the first few chapters. **


End file.
